The Shattered Sword
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: With the Master Sword broken and an ancient evil loose upon the land of Hyrule, Link must team up with two unusual characters to try and find a way to rid the land of evil once and for all. LXS OCXOC
1. The Hero Defeated

**A/N: Hi ppl I dont have much to say this time other than thanks a bunch to Forest Girl Kaz for all her help...that and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I dont own LoZ...yet..._

According to legend, long ago the land of Hyrule was a peaceful place. However, one fateful day that changed, when a man of the desert with a dark heart got his hands on the sacred power of the goddesses -- the Triforce. He used it to wrap the land in darkness and twist it to his own evil desires. The people prayed to the goddesses for a hero to save them, but when none came the people began to lose hope. The tyrany of this man went on for seven long years. Finally hero emerged as if from nowhere and sealed away the man and his dark power forever. With the land of Hyrule once again at peace, they Hero of Time as the people had dubbed him got called away to a distant land where he could be of use again. With him gone, an ancient evil broke free and began its own plan to cover the land in darkness. The time had come for a new hero to arise from the shadows, however many were struck down or persuaded to evil. The goddesses seeing the plight of their people called the Hero of Time back to Hyrule in the hope that he could vanquish this evil. With the help of the sages, the Hero once again armed himself with the blade of evils bane and set out to drive the evil from the land.

Link had been in this situation many times before, face to face with a great evil that plagued whatever land he was traveling through. He had some close calls in the past but had always been able to pull out a victory in the end. This time was different, during the first few minutes of the fight the Master Sword had been broken leaving him with only the biggoron sword to fight with and he was beginning to doubt in his own abilities.

'I have to do this! The fate of Hyrule depends on me!' He thought.

Time ticked by and Link grew more and more fatigued and his inguries became more and more severe, and before long he was lying unconcious on his back in a pool of his own blood. A shadowy figure loomed over Link, it's red eyes glared down at him.

"And now..." It hissed. "For the finishing blow." Forming a ball of purple energy in it's hand it took aim at Link and fired.

At that exact moment, a brilliant flash of light filled the room and Link had vanished.

-

Over in the Kokiri Forest a flash of light was just fading to reveal an unconcious Link with a ball of light floating over his head.

"Wait here Link! I'll go get help!" Came a voice from the light ball.

The ball of light floated into a nearby house where a girl with emerald green hair that neatly framed her face sat eating. Unlike the usual Kokiri clothing, she wore a dark green turtleneck under a lighter green, short-sleeved top along with a matching green skirt that went down to just over the top of her knees. Her whole image radiated the colour green, apart from her deep blue eyes that looked up when the fairy entered.

"Saria! You have to help! Link is hurt really bad!"

Saria gasped. "Is he ok? Where is he?"

"I left him just a little ways from your house but he was bleeding really bad!" The fairy said.

She ran out of her house followed by the fairy, and upon seeing Link, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my goddesses! Link! Are you ok? Please answer me!" She pleaded as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"He's out cold Saria he cant respond or hear you." The fairy explained again. "We need to get him to your house so we can try and help him!"

Saria turned to her fairy who was floating next to her. "Natsu, can you got get Mido and tell him to come help me?"

"Of course Saria." Natsu replied as he flew off towards Mido's house. Entering the house, he found Mido asleep in bed. He floated over to Mido's ear and took a deep breath. "Wake up!"

Mido snapped awake and fell out of bed at the sound of a fairy yelling in his ear. "I'm up! He looked around the room and spotted the fairy. "Oh, it's you. What do you want Natsu?"

"Saria sent me over here. Link is badly injured and she needs your help to get him into her house." Natsu explained

Mido growled. "Why should I help Mr. No Fairy?"

"For one, because he is on the verge of death, and for two, because Saria asked you."

Mido sighed. "I don't believe you about Mr. No Fairy, but I will come since Saria asked me to." He walked out of the house followed by the blue ball of light that was Natsu. Like Saria, Mido stopped short when he saw Link. "Saria… what happened to him?"

Saria wiped a few tears from her eyes before responding. "I'm not sure. This fairy just came and told me Link was bleeding like this." She pointed the navy blue fairy hovering over Link.

"Please help him." It said.

"We will." Saria promised. "Mido give me a hand with him." She picked Link up by his shoulders while Mido took his legs. Together they carried him into Saria's house and set him down onto her bed.

"Let me know when he is up and about Saria." Mido said as he exited her house.

"I will Mido, thanks for your help!" She called back. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a bottled fairy she had gotten from the Sacred Forest Meadow. "The first thing I need to do is stop his bleeding." She said to herself as she released the fairy to heal Link.

Link slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Ugh…Saria? What happened? Where am I?"

Saria breathed a sigh of relief. Link was ok. "I'm not sure what happened, but you're back home in the Kokiri Forest ."

He smiled, tried to get up, winced in pain, and fell back onto the bed.

"Please Link! Don't try to move. The fairy couldn't heal all your wounds. Your body still needs time to recover. Just lay back and try to get some sleep."

Link smiled. Saria was always so kind to him. "Alright Saria." He lay back down on the bed and fell asleep almost right away.

-

Link had been wandering around this castle for what felt like forever and he was beginning to get tired of it when finally he saw what he had been looking for: the throne room. Taking a key out of his pocket, he fit it in the lock which dropped to the floor, and walked into the room.

Sitting on the throne at the far end of the room was a man dressed totally in black with spiky silver hair. He just sat there staring at Link with his glowing Amber eyes. On either side of him were shadow creatures, one of whom looked just like Link.

Unsheathing the Master Sword, Link pointed it at the man on the throne. "You must be Raku. I've heard of your tyranny and I'm here to put an end to it! Prepare yourself!" He declared.

Raku simply laughed at Link. "So that is the blade of evils bane… the legendary Master Sword." Getting up from his seat, he summoned a shadow blade to his left hand. "That blade is but a child's toy compared to the power I wield." He held up his right hand to reveal a brightly glowing black dragon symbol on it.

Link hesitated for only a second before charging. Using his momentum, he attempted to perform a jump strike.

Raku extended his left hand, caught the Master Sword, broke it in two, stabbed Link with his shadow blade, and threw him to the ground. "Do you understand now foolish boy? You cannot defeat me."

Link looked at his broken sword in horror. "How…did…you...break it?"

Raku smirked."I am the evil god of Hyrule. I was sealed away millenniums ago because my power rivals that of the triforce."

Tossing the Master Sword aside, Link drew his Great Fairy Sword. "I won't lose to a fiend like you Raku!" He said, struggling to his feet.

"I'm impressed with your stamina hero, however this ends here." Raku vanished and reappeared behind Link, stabbing him several times before watching him fall to the floor. "So long Hero."

"I…won't…give up!" Link gasped.

Raku rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers. "You, shadow hero! Finish off your counter part."

Shadow Link bowed. "Of course master." He walked over and stabbed Link with a dark dagger until he passed out. "And now…for the finishing blow." He formed a ball of purple energy in his hand, took aim, and fired.


	2. Link Awakens

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update…I just been really badly blocked and busy and stuff so…I say thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chap. Sorry again that its so short.**

Link awoke with a start, bolted upright, and looked around the room. 'It was just a dream.' He thought as he laid his head back down on the pillow. Wiping the cold sweat from his face, he slowly began to get to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he happened to notice that Saria had moved a second bed into her house and that it was at the moment occupied by a young girl dressed in a mint green shirt with pink shorts, and short snow white hair. Slumped over on a chair next to her was a young boy with flaming red hair wearing a bright red shirt with black pants. His right hand was tightly gripping the young girl's left hand, and his head rested on her chest as they slept. 'Who are those two…they clearly aren't Kokiri…so how did they get into the forest? Oh well, I guess if Saria trusts them, I suppose I can too. After all, she has always been a good judge of character.' Link thought as he stepped outside.

"Hey Mister No Fairy!" Mido called from a few houses down.

'Oh great, just who I didn't want to see, Mido.' Link thought. "What do you want Mido?"

"It would appear you got your butt kicked pretty badly. That doesn't usually happen, what happened when you went to face this new evil Link?" Mido asked, walking towards Link.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about what happened Mido." Link responded, slightly hissing in pain as he began to stretch.

Mido frowned at this. "It usually helps to talk about things that happen. However, if you don't want to talk now, that's fine. You know where I live if you do want to talk." He said, walking back towards his house.

'It's nice to know that Mido has finally developed a conscience and decided to start being nice.' Link thought to himself.

After Mido had gone back into his house Link heard a shrill voice calling his name.

"Link! You're ok!"

"That voice… Navi?" Link asked, looking around for the source of the voice, hoping to see his fairy friend who had disappeared seven years ago.

Navi floated off of Saria's roof and landed on Link's head. "I'm glad to see you finally recovered. You gave me quite a scare for a little while," she said, the relief in her voice obvious.

"It's good to see you again too Navi. By the way, it was you who saved me back in Raku's castle, wasn't it?"

"Yup, and I'm glad I got to you in time. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long Link. I figured that after we finished our adventure together, you wouldn't need me anymore so I went to keep watch over the Deku Sprout growing inside of the Great Deku Tree. However, once you left the forest again I followed you to make sure you would continue to remain safe. Now that I'm back though, I don't plan on leaving you again." Navi explained.

"Thanks Navi, I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you, and I'm glad you aren't going to leave again. By the way, do you know where Saria went? Is she in the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

Navi nodded. "Yeah, she said for you to meet her there once you woke up."

Link responded by taking out his ocarina and playing the Minuet of Forest, and warping to the platform in the Sacred Forest Meadow where he saw Saria sitting on her stump playing her ocarina with Natsu hovering above her head. He stayed put for several minutes, just listening to Saria play. Ever since he was a kid, he had always loved to listen to Saria play her ocarina, it always filled him with a sense of peace and tranquility.

"Link, are you just going to stand there all day?" Saria smiled, looking up from her ocarina.

Link smiled as he walked up and sat down in the grass next to Saria. "It feels so good to be back home again. It's a shame I can't stay back for long," he said, lying down in the grass. '_It's an even worse shame I can't stay with her longer_.'

"I bet it does, but Link, what happened to you? I've never seen you in such bad shape." Saria asked, her voice full of concern.

Link sighed and sat up. "I went to fight the new evil that is plaguing the land of Hyrule under the orders of the Goddesses themselves, as you know. When I found my way through Raku's castle dungeon, we immediately began fighting, that was my mistake. I underestimated his abilities greatly, and it cost me the Master Sword. He broke it in two as if it were a deku stick!" Link pounded his fist into the ground. "I'm the Hero of Time! How could I have been so reckless as to let him break the Master Sword?"

"Link, it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known how powerful Raku was before fighting him. The important thing is that you survived your encounter with him and now you have an even better chance of beating him the next time you face him." Saria said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Saria, he said he was a god… how am I supposed to defeat a god?"

Saria shook her head. "I'm not sure Link, but I do know that nobody is invincible. Ganon thought he was and look what happened to him! He got himself sealed in the void between realms for the rest of eternity! Besides that, next time you face him you are going to have back up."

"Back up? Who are you referring to Saria?" Link asked, racking his brain trying to figure out who would be stupid enough to go up against Raku with him.

"Me. I will be your back up, Link. Lately, Raku has been using the Lost Woods to transport captured people, and I as the Forest Sage cannot allow that to go on any longer! I'm sure you noticed those two sleeping in my house, well those were his most recent prisoners. I caught several Stalfos trying to sneak them out of the forest just yesterday. The young girl was already unconscious and has been ever since, but the young boy was fighting and struggling to get free. When he noticed me he called out for help, and I couldn't just let the Stalfos take them away so I used my forest magic to destroy them. Once that was over with, I took them both back to my house to let them rest and recover and the boy hasn't left her side once since then. It's actually kind of sweet." Saria explained.

Link looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Saria! I can't let you do that! Even if you could leave the forest, you don't have a weapon and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt!" he almost shouted.

Saria smiled. She was glad that Link wanted her to be safe, but he didn't need to be so protective, after all, she was a Sage and she had forest magic. She had even carved a staff from a branch of the old Great Deku Tree and enchanted it with her magic. "Link, for one, I can leave the forest. I just need the permission of the Forest Sage and the Deku Tree, and two, even though I don't need a weapon since I have magic, I did make a staff. So whether you like it or not, I'm going with you."

Link sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come with me. Just don't say I didn't warn you about the danger once we leave," he said, laying back down and shutting his eyes.

"I won't, but for now I have to go back to the village and check on those two Hylians." Saria said, putting her ocarina away. Getting up off the stump she formed an emerald green energy ball in her hands and threw it on the ground, instantly warping herself and Link back to the village.

"Wow, I can see how that would be a useful technique to have in a tight spot Saria." Link said, amazed at how much her magic had improved since he last saw her.

Saria walked into her house to find the two Hylians awake and wrapped in a tight embrace. "It's good to see that you're both ok, how are you feeling?"

Releasing the girl, the boy turned to Saria. "We're feeling fine. I must thank you for your hospitality Saria. It was very much appreciated," he said, bowing to her.

"Yes, thank you very much for allowing Akai and myself to stay here until we recovered," the girl said, also bowing. "However, now that we're feeling better we should leave. Raku has to be stopped, and we are going to be the ones to do it."

Link walked into the house upon hearing this. "You two think that you can take on Raku? Ha! That's impossible! If I couldn't beat him, what makes you think either of you can?"

In the blink of an eye, Akai had drawn a sword which he had sitting next to him on the floor and had it pointed to Link's throat. "Who do you think you are, talking to my Kanami like that? You have no right to do such a thing, nor do you have any idea as to how strong the two of us are. It is not wise to talk of things one does not know," he snarled, with a menacing glare in his eyes.

Link did a back flip out of Saria's house and drew his Great Fairy's Sword once he had landed. "You ask who I am? How can you not know? I am Link, the Hero of Time, and you Akai, have a bad temper," he responded, taking a fighting stance.

"Hero of Time my ass! If you truly were the Hero of Time, then you would have had no problem taking down Raku! Now…prepare yourself, IMPOSTER!" Akai exclaimed, charging at Link, sword in motion.


	3. Fight in the Forest

**A/N: To explain myself a bit, the reason Link has the pieces of the Master Sword is for my own sanity lol. His body landed next to the two pieces so when Navi teleported him, the sword pieces came with too. How they wound up back in Link's tunic is a mystery even to me XD. I made up the metal to give them a reason to not go straight to the six sages to have them use their powers to restore the sword.**

The clanging sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the usually peaceful Kokiri Forest as Link and Akai clashed blades, each trying to get the upper hand against the other.

"You're going to have to do better than that Akai!" Link taunted as he dodged Akai's sword with a simple sidestep to the left.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Akai shouted, clearly irritated at the lack of actual fighting Link was doing. Sure, they'd clashed swords dozens of times, but Link never made an actual move to attack.

Holding up the Mirror Shield, Link deflected Akai's jump strike, knocking him back a few feet in the process. '_Right, now that I've figured him out, its time to beat him_.' Link thought to himself, as he rushed towards Akai and stabbed at the now fallen warrior.

Akai rolled himself out of the way of the Great Fairy's Sword just in time and got to his feet. "Finally feel like fighting huh? About time." He hissed, slashing at the Hero of Time.

Link easily parried Akai's sword and responded by stabbing at Akai's side which the boy couldn't quite dodge in time, the sword ripped his shirt and left a shallow cut where the blade had passed.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW YOU PHONY!" Akai aimed his sword at Link, closed his eyes and silently began to chant. The sword began to glow a redish black colour before firing three fireballs of the same colour at Link who easily deflected them with his mirror shield but who was surprised none the less by the attack.

'_Got to move fast' _Link thought. Charging forward, he grabbed Akai's sword arm in a pincer move and twisted it, causing him to drop his sword which shot several more fireballs upon hitting the ground. "Give it up Akai!"

"NEVER!" Akai declared, struggling to get his arm free from Link.

"ENOUGH!" Saria shouted, causing vines to rise up from the ground, tie up, and separate the two warriors. "That is enough. No more fighting." She said, smothering the fires Akai had caused with more vines. "Akai, Link is the Hero of Time, and Link, you should know better than to pick a fight with someone weaker than you." She scolded the warriors.

"Sorry Akai, sorry Saria." Link apologized and the vines released him.

Akai however, struggled against the vines, causing them to tighten around him. "Ungh! Who do you think you are?" He shouted.

Saria pretended to think for a moment. "Um, I could be…The Forest Sage." She informed Akai. "I'm also the girl who let you stay in her house while you recovered." She added in a slightly less friendly tone.

"The Forest Sage? That's impossible, you're just a kid!" Akai exclaimed.

Link laughed slightly. "Don't you know anything? The Kokiri never grow old. They always look like children thanks to the forest magic and the Deku Tree."

"I was just about to explain that myself Link. I don't need you to defend me." She told the Hero.

"Release me now." Akai demanded. "I'll be more than happy to leave this forest with Kanami."

Link sighed. "As much as I don't like it, you should release him Saria." He turned to Akai. "Listen, there is no point in us arguing and fighting each other. We all have the same goal. To destroy Raku and save Hyrule, so why don't we…team up." He practically forced these last two words out.

Kanami walked up to Akai. "He has a good point. You know as well as I do that we'll need all the help we can get to take down Raku."

"Kanami, we don't!" Akai started

Kanami hauled back and slapped Akai right across the face. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

Link clapped his hands. "I like her."

Akai groaned. "Fine Kanami, have it your way."

"We gratefully accept your help, Link." Kanami said, smiling.

Saria smiled and released Akai. "Good, now that that's all settled, maybe you can tell us why Raku felt it necessary to capture the two of you?" She queried.

Kanami shrugged. "We aren't too sure ourselves. Though if my guess is correct, and if what he's done to others he's captured is any indication, he would of had us executed and our bodies sent back to our families as a warning not to defy him in his plans to take over Hyrule." Her face was deadly serious as she said these words.

Link and Saria gasped at what was said while Akai lowered his gaze to the ground. "Kanami and I were chosen out of all the warriors in our village to be the ones to take down that monster for what he has done. Although his reach and tyranny have yet to spread to our village, the elders decided that we needed to act before it was too late." Akai spoke.

Link frowned. "Well, do you two know anything about him that might be helpful? Weaknesses, strengths, abilities? Anything would be helpful at this point."

Akai shook his head. "We know a little, but not much. Thus far, we've learned that he has the power to create and control shadows."

"Not normal shadows though." Kanami interrupted. "These shadows are able to take on a physical three dimensional form, and because they are shadows, they can't be hurt."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Link said, rubbing his chin in thought. "If he can make the kind of shadows I think you're talking about, they can be harmed, although not easily since they will know every move the person they were copied from has ever used. I managed to defeat my own shadow a while ago, but it was by no means an easy battle. Magic would have to be the easiest way to damage them, particularly light type magic." He explained.

Akai smiled slightly. "Magic won't be a problem for Kanami and I. However, it won't be a problem for Raku either. We also know that he is very skilled in black magic and other dark arts." He concluded their knowledge, his face becoming serious once more.

"That isn't too much information, but right now, it's better than none. Link, since you know where his castle is, you can guide us there." Saria began, only to be interrupted.

"Saria, before we even think of going back there, we're going to need to get supplies and such. Not to mention, I need to find a way to fix the Master Sword." Link said, pulling the broken pieces out of his tunic. "I'm glad Navi managed to teleport this with me out of that place." He shuddered at the thought of his encounter.

"Link, I think the only way to fix your sword is to gather the six sages together and channel their magic into it. Once that is done, but before that, you'll have to find more of the Dinnium alloy which it is forged from. When you have that, you'll have to find a smith who knows how to work with Dinnium and can be trusted to forge it, as it is one of the rarest metals in all of Hyrule. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you can do it." Saria explained, smiling at her friend when she had finished.

Akai perked up at the mention of Dinnium. "I know about Dinnium. I read all about it back in the village. I also happen to be a smith, and a darn good one at that. I worked a little with that particular metal but not much. Like Saria said, it's really rare, so we only had a little bit to work with. If I recall right, it's found deep within Death Mountain in its ore form."

Link jumped to his feet. "About time you did something useful Akai. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He declared, heading for the exit of the forest, the others close behin**d.**


End file.
